


Naked

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia helps Calleigh out of an awkward situation. Could it lead to more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Race, this is all your fault. See, she inspired this idea in an IM conversation ages ago. Here's some highlights...
> 
> shatterpath wa: a prompt, eh?  
> shatterpath wa: Nat catching Cal naked  
> shatterpath wa: chaging clothes, in the shower, whatever  
> RaceTheWind10: yeah, ! Cal gets something on her at a crime scene and is in a hurry to change  
> shatterpath wa: SMUTTY, of course!!!  
> shatterpath wa: perfect  
> RaceTheWind10: is not paying attention  
> RaceTheWind10: Nat walks out of the bahtroom  
> RaceTheWind10: or around the corner or something  
> RaceTheWind10: just as Cal is pulling off her bra  
> shatterpath wa: jaw drops

"I'm worried about her," I muse to Eric as we prowl the crime scene side by side.

"No worse than a fraternity prank gone bad," he chuckles in that immaturely boyish way that grew old on me a long, long time ago.

"You insensitive jerk, some hung-over asshole just puked all over Calleigh's chest." My voice is rising with anger as Eric stares at me in shock. Even the uniforms holding the college students back are starting to look at me oddly. Roughly shoving the camera into Eric's chest until he grabs the object, I hiss angrily at him, "no wonder you're still single."

There are three girls, their eyes wide at my aggressiveness, who are hovering nearby. "Did you see which way the blonde detective went?" Later it will amuse me that they seem to be terrified of me, nodding wildly and pointing down the hallway.

"There's a public restroom down there," one of them squeaks and I bring along one of the uniforms with a jerk of my head. My entrance to the women's restroom is abrupt… and noisy. The gaggle of still-think-it's-high-school, barely out of their teens girls there freeze for a moment. "Get out," I growl menacingly.

For a moment, they start to bristle at my demands, then I am perversely amused at the dropping of eyes to the level of my waist. The badge is a bright symbol of authority, the gun dark and menacing.

"Out!"

They scramble like scared chickens, leaving me to decipher the sounds in the bathroom.

"Calleigh?"

This is awkward. I know she's got to be in here, but all I can hear is… Wait. There's a strange noise, almost a whimper in the end stall, the big ADA-compliant one. Kneeling on the grimy tiles, good thing I'm still in the gloves, I peek beneath the door to see Calleigh huddled in the far corner, eyes wide, expression distressed. She stripped from the waist up, arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"Hey. You okay?"

The door is locked, I feel that where my hand is pressing against it, and Calleigh seems incapable of responding. So I sigh heavily and drop to my back to wiggle through the space, careful to avoid the pile of stinking cloth that was once her shirt and bra.

"That jerk made a mess didn't he?" The only response to my cajoling tone is a queasy and fake smile that doesn't offset her grey coloring. "Smell's gotten to you." I understand now. "Stay here for a second."

This should be amusing. Not to mention immortalize me in the halls of the University of Miami. Oh well, Calleigh's worth it. The uniformed officer jumps a bit when I accidentally slam the door open.

"Sorry. Listen, don't let anyone in there. I need to help out Detective Duquesne."

"No problem," he agrees easily and I'm off to hunt. The crowd in thinning and I need to make my move quickly. Yanking my wallet from my pocket, I'm relieved to see three twenty-dollar bills. Perfect. Then I spot a group of six young men dressed in the stylishly sloppy clothes of jocks and smile predatorily. Time to use the looks and charm to my advantage.

To my enormous amusement they halt as one entity, startled by my suddenly appearance. "Hey guys." Testosterone-driven appreciation is changing their eyes and expressions now and I'm almost regretting the low-cut tank top I wore today. "I need your help."

"Sure thing, gorgeous," leers the boldest, his gaze dropping to assets below my face and I refrain from smacking him. Besides, he'll notice another asset or two of mine in a moment and I raise my hand in preparation. Even as I speak, their eyes start to widen at the gun and badge.

"I need to buy your shirts."

Negotiations go smoothly at that point as they strip off their button-down shirts and hand them over. One even lets me take his undershirt, obviously enjoying flashing me his jock physique. It's a win-win situation. I get to help Calleigh keep her dignity and these boys get bragging rights to the story.

Clothing in hand, I beat feet back to the bathroom, where the officer stares at me in bemused amusement. Obviously, this story will make the rounds on the blue line as well. Oh well.

The door is quiet as I step in and I'm riveted by a shocking sight.

Pale and creamy, Calleigh's bare torso is strikingly beautiful, her nipples tight and hard where she runs a wet paper towel over her skin.

Oh… oh my…

Startled, Calleigh snaps her head around, but smiles in relief when she sees that it's me. "Oh Nat, thank you so much for helping me out here. I'm not feeling well today and…"

"The smell," I realize, forcing my eyes away from her torso. Guess it's not just the college boys ogling today. That reminds me… "Here," I offer, thrusting out the handful of shirts. "I bought off the natives. And since your bra got ruined, take my shirt." It's a fitted tank and I peel if off before I get completely unnerved by my feelings. "It'll give you a bit of support."

Tossing the men's shirts onto the driest of the sinks, Calleigh smiles gratefully at me. "Thank you so much, Nat. I need to see if I can get more of the smell off, but I'll take the shirt. Besides, I'd hate to look like a boy."

Eying her curves, long hair and good looks, I snort, "not likely."

"Flatterer."

To distract my odd need to ogle, I dig through the pile of shirts, choosing one with thin red stripes and pulling it on over my plain bra. It's far too big, and completely out of character for me, but my modesty will remain intact. Shivering from the hand soap and cold water, Calleigh then dries her skin as best she can and yanks on my shirt.

But for me, it's too late. The image of her nakedness is burned into my mind's eye.

Beneath a radically plaid shirt even larger than mine, Calleigh's unrestrained curves vanish and she leaves the thing untucked to further the illusion. She looks younger dressed this casually and her smile gleams brighter against the boyish garb. We take a good look at one another and the giggles erupt completely against our will.

As we stumble through the door, the officer and someone in work coveralls with a trashcan in tow jump in surprise. The custodian gives me a trash bag willingly and I quickly retrieve Calleigh's ruined clothing. Back outside, Calleigh is just finishing up explaining what happened to the officer. "Normally, even something that disgusting would hardly affect me."

He chuckles and commiserates with her flirtatiously. Feeling suddenly unsettled, I hold up the bag, knotted off to keep the stench within. "Got our missing evidence. We should get back before Eric sends out search and rescue."

The look on our coworker's face sets off the giggling once more, Eric just shaking his head at us. Despite the strangeness of what happened to Calleigh and how we women are dressed, we finish what we've come for and retreat away from the unrelenting curiosity of the student body.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," I groan, my stomach echoing the noise and making Calleigh grin winningly at me.

"That's my cue to offer you dinner."

Startled, I eye her strangely and notice that Eric is smirking where he carries evidence just ahead of us.

"Because you bailed me out. Just let me go home and shower first!"

"It's a date," I shrug happily, wondering if another glance at her naked torso might be in my future.

One never knows…


End file.
